Mission: Prom
by inu-furuba freak
Summary: Prom is coming up for the students of Kaname and Sousuke's high school. What happens when you put a military crazed boy and a fan bearing girl together for a dance? This will be no ordinary Prom night. Lemon planned towards the end of fic!
1. First Task: The Question

**_Hola everyone!!! I'm so excited! i just recently finished watching Full Metal Panic (all threee series) and i just had to put together something funny concerning this particular anime. ok well, hope you guys and gals like it!!!_**

**_DISCLAIMER!!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FULL METAL PANIC!!! CHARACTERS, AND OTHER STUFF FROM THE ANIME OR MANGA DO NOT BELONG TO ME!! BLAH BLAH BLAH! JUST READ THE STORY:p_**

**

* * *

**

Mission: Prom

May 7, 2007

**_Chapter 1. First Mission: The Question_**

"I hope he asks me out!"

"I wonder what that girl is going to wear."

"How will you wear your hair?"

These were the things that could be heard in the halls of Jindai High School. There was a distinctive buzz all throughout the school concerning the senior dance and it just so happened to be Kaname's senior year, which included her in the planning for the major event.

At the moment she was in a hallway with her girlfriends who were currently discussing what they planned to do on the big night. Her mind was wandering though. This was supposed to be a big experience, yet somehow she felt saddened and not exactly excited by it all.

"Kaname! Kaname! What will you wear for the dance?" asked her best friend Kyoko, throwing Chidori out of her worrisome thoughts.

"Oh, um, I bought a dress two days ago. It's really nice," she replied, getting lost once again in her own head.

"Hm, and who are you planning to go with? Has Sousuke asked you out yet?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, Kaname, are you going with Sousuke or what?!!" chirped another one of her friends.

Kaname paused for a moment, fingering her white paper fan fretfully, and looking out the window of the third floor, staring out into the blue, cloudless sky. She had desperately hoped that Sousuke would have asked her out by now, but there was no sign of any of that happening, and with only three days away from the dance, she was beginning to seriously doubt any possibility of going with him.

"Kaname?" asked Kyoko gently.

Turning her attention back to her friends, Kaname smirked, "Ha, I doubt that will ever happen. Sousuke is so dense and military crazed that he probably doesn't even understand what a dance is about," she answered sourly.

Her friends looked at her with troubled expressions. Noticing the looks on their faces, Kaname smiled pleasantly saying that it was nothing to worry about.

"Oh well, if you really want to go with him then why don't _you _ask him out yourself?" suggested one of the girls.

That thought had crossed Chidori's mind more times than she could count, but that was not an option, she had more self preservation than that.

"Nah, I'd rather go alone than do that," she said stubbornly, holding her head up high. "Besides, it might be more fun without him having to get all freaky with the army equipment. Yeah, I'm much better off without Sousuke Sagara aski—"

But just as Kaname was about to finish her sentence, her friends got suddenly still and she looked at them with raised eyebrows. "What?" she asked apprehensively. Then like falling out of an airplane—which is something that she has done on one or two occasions—she felt horribly nauseated as she realized that someone tall and stiff was standing in back of her.

Feeling like a total fool, she turned around quickly to find none other than the boy she had just been talking about. There he stood, right in front of her, with his shoulders squared, back straight, and his face looking as expressionless as ever, though she did notice a twitch near the corner of his mouth that she had never seen him do before. Nonetheless, he was there, and he looked like he was about to tell her something important…at least something that was probably only important for him, that is.

"Chidori, I would like to have a word with you," he said in his usual, monotone, military-like voice.

"You are speaking with me," she said, staring up at him in a sudden annoyance.

"Negative. I need to speak with you—ah, um—in private," he all but choked out the last words. It was then that Kaname noticed that his hands were bawled into tight fists, making his knuckles extremely white.

Kaname blinked for a while and then glanced back at her friends, who were looking at the couple with bated breath. Kyoko even got brave and mouthed out the words '_He's going to ask you out_.' At that, Chidori's heart began to beat rapidly in her chest, making her feel as if it was about to burst out of her.

"Fine, I'll talk to you alone," she managed to say to him.

Sousuke nodded in approval and then turned to lead her around the corner of the hallway. Behind her, she could hear her friends squeal with excitement.

Once Sousuke was sure that there was no one in sight, he turned to look at her. His expression was on the edge of jumpiness and she could see that beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead.

Finally after a few minutes of just standing there in the hallway, Kaname put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly.

"Was there something you needed, Sousuke?" she asked.

"Affirmative," he replied crisply, not even looking at her, but just above her head.

"Well, then what is it?"

Squaring his shoulders even more and taking one last big gulp he said, "I understand that on Friday there will be a senior activity occurring and I feel that as your protector you should attend the event with me, being that there will most likely be potential dangers that night and—."

Chidori looked at Sousuke in utter disbelief while he rambled on and on about the threats that can occur in student events. She could feel her fingers twitch around her paper fan and was about to lift her hand up to smack him upside the head when she heard his last sentence.

"As a result, Chidori, I ask permission to take you to the senior prom as my date."

_as my date…_

_as my date…_

_as my date…_

In that instant, Kaname's trusty fan fell to the ground as those words rang in her ears and before she knew it she joined the fan as she hit the floor in shock. In a flash, Sousuke had his gun out and was scanning the hallway critically, standing over Kaname's fallen form.

"Kaname! Kaname! Are you all right? What's happened? Are you shot?" he bombarded her with questions before realizing that they had not been under attack. He sat her up and then squatted next to her, checking her forehead for a fever or any sign of a sickness.

"Do you feel ill, Chidori? Do I need to take you to the nurse's office?" he continued to ask, his voice full of concern for her.

"Yes," she said softly, not realizing that he was still asking her all these useless questions.

"I need to take you to the nurse? No, maybe I should call for a helicopter to the hospital. Hold on," he said hurriedly, taking out his cell phone to dial the number for a back up helicopter. But just as he was about to press the last button, she placed a hand over his shoulder to stop him.

He quickly glanced up at her with his dark grey eyes. "Kaname, what's wrong?" he finally questioned, getting frustrated that she wasn't cooperating with him.

"The answer to your question is _yes,_ Sousuke," she said calmly, in a small whisper; her eyes were now hidden behind a curtain of her blue colored hair. "I'll go with you to the dance."

For a moment they stayed there, Sousuke bending over her, looking at Kaname with an odd expression, and Kaname with her eyes covered by her hair and a light tinge of pink in her cheeks. She thought this day would never come. The moment went by until Kaname got the courage to speak. "So, um, are you going to just leave me down here on the floor, or are you going to help me up?" she suddenly asked, feeling very awkward at the moment, yet regaining her usual confident demeanor.

"Certainly!" he shouted, and like a bullet, Sousuke jumped up and held out his hand in front of her. He helped her up and then stood back to give her room while she smoothed out her skirt.

"Yeah, so, I guess, you'll pick me up at seven on Friday? My apartment?"

"Correct. Seven o'clock sharp. Your living quarters."

"All right then…I guess I'll get back to my friends. See you later, Sousuke," said Kaname timidly as she backed away from the boy and turned the corner to meet up with her friends again, all the while thinking that this was going to be a story they defiantly wanted to hear.

* * *

Sousuke stood in the middle of the corridor feeling somewhat proud of himself; he had successfully completed the first part of his mission. He originally planned not to go to the senior dance, but once Kurz started staying things such as all the dangers that can happen at a dance such as this one, he knew it was his duty to go with Kaname. He had to or else how could he call himself her body guard? 

"_Sousuke, how can you not go to prom?" Kurz said one night during their usual rounds of keeping watch on Kaname. Melissa had already gone to the bedroom for a nap, leaving the two men alone to talk. " You're the one who wanted to keep the job of taking care of Kaname in the first place, so you can't just let her go by herself. Besides, what will happen if she ends up getting raped or killed by some perverted teenage boy at the dance? Then what?" _

"_That will not happen. I will be there to protect her. And I doubt that any normal teenage boy would do that," Sousuke replied firmly. _

"_Well then, if you're going to be there, then might as well ask her out. You might have some fun in the end!" said the older man excitedly. "Come on Sergeant Sagara, don't be such a pussy. You willing to take the mission?"_

_Sousuke felt nervous all of a sudden. He had never been to a dance and he really didn't know what took place at one. _

"_So what are you going to do, eh?" Kurz asked impatiently, watching the younger man with interest. _

_Without warning, Sousuke jumped up from his chair and saluted Kurz saying, "I agree to take the mission of inviting Chidori to the senior dance."_

Getting his mind to the present, Sousuke looked around the empty hallway and sighed. This was going to be a very difficult mission indeed. And without another thought, he began to walk towards his classroom.

* * *

_**Ah! there it was, my very first chapter for my very first Full Metal Panic fic!! hehe, well i'll be back for the next chapter soon!!! and don't forget to review!! ADIOS!!!**_

_**Elie**_


	2. Second Task: Obtaining a Disguise

_**Second Task: Obtaining a Disguise**_

The following day went as usual with Sagara in school, and Mao and Weber in their positions outside of Sousuke and Kaname's high school; Weber was in his Arm Slave standing in a green clearing close to the building and Mao was perched on top of the school roof, facing towards Sagara and Chidori's class homeroom.

Weber felt extremely bored standing in the currently invisible, giant, humanoid powered suit. This ritual of watching over Kaname was not exactly exciting anymore and he longed for something interesting to happen.

His wish came unexpectedly on cue when Melissa's voice came through his Arm Slave radio.

"Urzu 6, what is your observation in the building?" she asked curtly. It was rare that she used his mission name and he was immediately put into alert mode when she did.

Using one of the controls, he zoomed in on the window of Kaname's homeroom. It was then that he noticed four girls sitting near the window. He only knew two of them though; one who was obviously Chidori, due to her violent blue hair, and the other, who he recognized as Kyoko, a girl he had met back when they were first assigned to do this Tokyo mission. "Urzu 2, I have Angel in view as well as Kyoko, and two other unknown girls. Why do you ask? Do you see something conspicuous?" he asked.

"Kaname and her friends seem to be having an interesting conversation. Set your radio frequency to 103 Hertz," she replied hurriedly.

Sure thing," said Kurz, setting the radio to the frequency Mao instructed.

About a month ago Melissa decided it would be fun to have Sousuke's classroom bugged, so one night—while Sousuke was with Kaname— the sergeant major and the sniper snuck into the school and set up the system.

Weber had almost forgotten that the classroom was under audio surveillance and had wondered when they would ever use the equipment.

When he finally tuned in, he heard a murmur of indistinctive voices until a girl's voice came up very clearly.

"Well, Kaname, now that you're going with Sousuke, do you think something interesting might happen the night of prom?" asked the girl.

"I…um…what do you mean?" Kaname asked, making Weber smile cheekily. He always felt an excitement come over him when he listened in on conversations, but just the fact that it was Kaname and her friend's chatting about Sousuke and "something interesting on prom night" he couldn't help but get a bigger thrill. Plus, it was "girl talk"… and in his years of experience, there was always something to be learned from girls talking amongst one another.

There was the sound of girls giggling before another girl spoke.

"You know, Kaname…something romantic, maybe?" the same girl replied.

Kaname didn't answer, but from the screen of his Arm Slave Kurz could see that she had turned a bright shade of red. He knew what it meant for a girl to blush just as Chidori had and it was quite obvious to him as to what it meant. _So, you do want something to happen_, he thought maliciously.

"I'm not sure," said Kaname, sitting uncomfortably in her seat. Her voice sounded very small and unsure. "He's never exactly tried anything before but…"

"Well maybe prom night will be the night he confesses his love for you!" said a second girl excitedly; Kurz recognized the voice to be that of Kyoko.

"Ah, I don't know you guys."

"But what if he _does_ confess? Do you think he'll…you know, try something?" said the third friend.

"What are you guys thinking? This is Sousuke we're talking about! He probably doesn't even know what a _clitoris_ is!" Kaname suddenly hissed.

At that instant, Weber couldn't help but chuckle at the way this conversation was turning out to be. If only conversations like these happened more often while he was on Chidori Observation Duty.

"_Kaname!_" Kyoko gasped.

"Well, it's probably true," Kaname retorted. "Anyway, don't worry about all that. I have a plan as to what to do to liven things up for prom night," she added mysteriously.

"Oh! Tell us, Kaname!! What do you plan to do?!!"

"I can't tell you all now. The boys are coming this way," said Kaname quickly.

It was then that Sousuke came into view on the Arm Slave screen. Weber watched as the young mercenary soldier walked toward the girls and then sat at a desk behind Chidori, he was followed by two other boys.

Kaname greeted him and Sousuke returned the gesture. The group then began talking about homework until the subject of senior prom came up again.

"Hey Sousuke, what do you plan to wear for prom?" Kyoko asked.

"My uniform, of course," said the boy seriously.

"What?! You can't wear your school uniform! This is supposed to be a formal event!" said Kaname in exasperation.

Sousuke looked at the blue haired girl in bewilderment. The conversation then ended as the bell rang for first period and all the student's began with their usual morning rituals.

After a couple of minutes, Melissa's voice reappeared on the radio.

"Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

He knew what was on her mind and at once replied, "Of course I am."

"Good. Today after school," she said simply.

Instantly he knew what she meant and replied his agreement. He smiled, thinking that today was turning out to be much more interesting than he had anticipated.

* * *

The end of the day came quickly and as soon as Sousuke walked Chidori to her apartment and was on his way home, he found himself being ambushed by Melissa and Kurz and then unceremoniously dragged into a tailor shop near their apartment. 

"Wait, what about Kaname?" he asked, straining to get both Melissa's and Kurz's strong grip off his arms.

"Don't worry. We have Wraith looking out for her," said Kurz. "Now, hurry up and stop stressing. The shop closes in an hour." Kurz and Melissa then shoved him in the store. They were instantly met by a small and stubby man with a stern face who turned out to be the owner of the store.

"How may I help you?" the man asked, looking keenly at Weber and Mao.

"We would like a tuxedo for this young gentleman right here," Kurz answered, patting his hand roughly on Sousuke's shoulder.

The man nodded and then quickly took out a long measuring tape, telling Sousuke to stand still with his arms stretched out on either side. He went about measuring Sousuke and then when he was done, turned to Melissa and asked her to follow him.

Sousuke was about to follow his superior when Kurz pulled him back.

"Should we not go with her?"

"No, let's look for some here," said Kurz, already wandering about the small shop, interestedly. Sousuke followed behind him, looking for something that might catch his eye. But just as he was about to pick out something, Kurz thrust a purple Zoot Suite in front of his face.

"Look, I found the perfect suit!" exclaimed the older man.

Sousuke looked at the piece of clothing with complete disgust and then eyed Kurz suspiciously.

"Put it on, Sousuke," said Kurz, waving the clothing item on the hanger.

"Is that an order?" Sousuke asked hesitantly with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Yes. Now go change."

Quietly, Sousuke left faced and walked into one of the changing rooms. A few minutes later he walked out awkwardly, wearing the ridiculous getup, along with a broad, yellow feathered purple hat.

The instant Kurz began to laugh Sousuke realized he had been deceived.

"Sousuke, the girls will drop dead when they see you in this," said Kurz, laughing hysterically. "Go ahead and look in the mirror!"

Swiftly—or as swiftly he could walk in the weird outfit— Sagara crossed the room to where a large, fully bodied mirror stood. At the moment he saw himself, his eyes grew wide in horror and his body began to feel numb.

The suite was completely absurd. The coat had long pointed shoulders with an exaggerated 'V' in the front. The pants were way too big as well, yet they tapered uncomfortably at the ankles, and the shoes, oh he couldn't even believe Kurz had convinced him to put on the large shiny shoes, as well as the stupid hat. Sousuke didn't know much about Japanese culture, but he was sure that this would definably not be acceptable.

To Sousuke's relief, Mao appeared with the owner from behind the shop holding several tuxedos in her hand.

"Sousuke, how about you try— Ah! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" she cried out in shock. She quickly turned to Kurz with a harsh glare. "Kurz, you bastard! Stop messing with him!!" she yelled just as she punched the laughing man square in the face.

Her strike was so hard that Kurz flew back into a rack of suits, making the owner run after him, scowling and cursing. Kurz got up with blood gushing out of his nose and was ushered hastily to the restroom by the old man.

Melissa turned back to Sagara—mumbling something about idiots— and handed him one of the tuxedos she held in her hand. "Here, Sousuke. Get that ridiculous _thing _off and put this one on. And I want you out in five minutes," she said firmly.

"Understood," he replied, and then hurriedly made his way to the changing rooms to get out of the Zoot Suit and into the new clothing.

Just as he left, Mao couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the Mithril sergeant in the silly suit. She sure had to give Kurz props for that little gag he pulled.

Exactly five minutes passed and Sousuke walked out apprehensively looking at Melissa. She was sitting on a chair, humming to herself as she carelessly flipped through a magazine, not seeming to notice the boy standing a few feet away from her.

He coughed to catch her attention, and when she peeked over the top of the magazine, her eyes went wide in surprise.

Thinking that he was tricked again into wearing another preposterous outfit, Sousuke averted his eyes to the floor, feeling dreadfully self-conscience and ashamed.

"It's not acceptable, is it?" he asked solemnly.

When Melissa didn't answer him, he looked up to find that she was gaping at him like a fish, making the poor boy shift nervously under her incredulous stare.

"Sousuke! You look…_wow!_" she said excited, coming out of her almost hypnotized state. She then hastily threw the magazine to the floor and stood up, scrambled across the room to stand in front of him. When she reached him, she looked him over, pulling at his collar and straightening his bow tie.

As she fixed a few things on his tuxedo, she whistled softly and then told him to take a look at himself in the mirror. He walked slowly towards the mirror, feeling a strange sense of anxiousness come over him until finally he stepped in front of his reflection.

He looked at himself critically in the mirror.

This turned out not to so bad after all. The tuxedo was the usual black and had a silver-black vest underneath the coat, a silver cummerbund around his waist and a black bow tie. His shoes were spotless, and shimmered in the light of the shop.

"'ey, not bad, Sousu'e," said Kurz as he arrived from the shop's restroom. He held a bundle of bloody paper towels against his nose, making him sound congested, which he probably was due to the blow Melissa had distributed to his face. "Though I p'omise 'ou tha' the other tux I 'ad picked out is way—"

"If you even finish that sentence I'll make sure you won't get up from the floor next time," threatened the Sergeant Major, looking at Sousuke's reflection from behind his right shoulder. She wore a look of pure satisfaction on her face as her eyes continued to roam over the outfit she had picked out for him.

"Well, what do you think, Sousuke? Ya like it?" she asked eagerly. "It reminds me a lot of that American movie with the secret agent. What's it called, Kurz?"

"'ames Bond?" said the blond haired man uncertainly.

"Yeah! James Bond! Sousuke looks like James Bond!"

Sagara paused for a while and then replied, "I do not understand this James Bond you speak of but I do believe that this clothing would be very suitable for the occasion. Thank you very much, Sergeant Major." Sousuke then saluted the woman gratefully.

Melissa laughed at Sousuke's enthusiasm. "At ease, soldier. I'm glad you like it! Now that we've found you a tux, let's hurry up and pay so we can go off and find Kaname her corsage!" she exclaimed.

"Corsage? What is that?" Sousuke asked, his face frowning in confusion.

"I'll explain it later! Go and change!" she answered as she began pushing him back into the dressing room.

* * *

**_Hey!!! there was chapter 2!!! incase some of you didn't understand why the chapter was called "Obtaining a Disguise" it was due to the way Sousuke is going on about prom as a mission and the disguise is his tux. or whatever! lol. i'll be back for the next one really soon!!! thanks!!!_**

**_Elie_**


	3. Third Task: Training

_**Ahhh!!! HEY EVERYONE!!! i'm sorry for the delay. graduation is only a week away for me and i have a lot of stuff to prepare for. anywho, here's the chap! HAVE FUN!!!

* * *

**_

_**Third Task: Final Training and Reviewing**_

The day before prom came as a sudden blur to Kaname. She had already begun to grow tired of the relentless chatter of the senior dance and really couldn't wait until it actually happened. Before she knew it, school was over for the day and Sousuke was already escorting her home as usual.

They sat on a train, quietly, which was nothing new to her since she knew Sousuke wasn't a big talker. Meanwhile, she looked out the window as the people and the city passed by in a flash until Sousuke said her name.

"Kaname," Sousuke said, catching her attention. She turned to look at him and saw an odd expression on his face.

"Yes, Sousuke? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow's event?" he asked awkwardly.

She gave him a peculiar look and then replied with uncertainty, "Yeah, I think so. Are you?"

"I believe so. I obtained the proper attire as well as transportation," he said stiffly.

"Transportation?" she asked, wondering if that meant he had asked for a helicopter or some other sort of means of transportation from Mithril. She could just imagine it…Sousuke picking her up in an army tank. _How romantic_, she mused sarcastically.

"Yes, transportation. I've asked Mithril for—"

"Ah, here we go again with Mithril. Don't even tell me what you've asked them for," she said, waving her hands up in front of her, stopping him before he finished the sentence. "I'd rather just wait."

He glanced at her questioningly and then nodded. "Understood," he replied and then turned his head to face the seats across from him.

They stayed in silence for the remainder of the ride home.

"Kaname, please stay outside for a moment while I check for booby traps or any sign of forced entry," he said seriously once they reached the door to her apartment. He held his gun in his right hand and with his other, searched inside his pocket for his own key to her apartment. He found it instantly and opened the door. He then nodded at her and swiftly walked inside, as agile as a cat.

Kaname shook her head. She had grown tired of Sousuke threatening to break down her door at times during his stupidity and eventually gave him a key to her house about seven months ago.

She waited impatiently in the hallway, tapping her foot on the floor. Within seconds, Sousuke returned with a satisfied look, put the gun away, and allowed Kaname to go inside. She sighed exasperatedly at him and then walked inside. Once she stepped through, he promptly closed the door behind her as she plopped herself on the couch.

"Are you going to stay for a while? Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she asked carelessly, knowing that he would end up saying _no_ and then walk himself out the door in a couple of minutes. He rarely stayed at her place for longer than that but surprisingly he accepted the offer of a beverage and she immediately got up from her lazy state and went to the kitchen to get him a glass of iced water.

She gave him the drink and went back to sitting on the couch, watching him as he took large gulps of the cool liquid.

Sousuke was acting a bit stranger than usual, and she wondered if there was anything on his mind. She was about to ask him something when a streak of water ran down his chin, and over the scar that resembled a cross. The water made his skin glisten in the light and for a moment she felt a strange heat course through her as the it slid down his tanned skin. Feeling a blush cross her cheeks, she quickly turned away to look out her balcony window.

"Sit down if you want," she said, still facing away from him because she could now feel his stare upon her. "You don't have to stay standing there."

"Thank you," he replied, taking a seat right next to her. She shifted uneasily next to him, still facing towards the window.

"_Kaname?" _

"_Sousuke?"_ They both said at the same time.

She turned quickly to face him and found that they were really close to each other. They were so close that she could smell the small amount of aftershave that he wore, and the somewhat masculine scented shampoo that he used.

She let out a slow sigh as he watched her carefully, his expression set in wonder.

Why was he so close? He usually never got so close to her unless it was a life or death situation. Or if they were close to each other, it was usually her to initiate the lack of personal space.

She couldn't figure it out. Was he about to say something to her?

Her mind reeled in all these thoughts until finally his lips parted and all she knew was that she was closing her eyes and…

"Chidori…"

Nothing happened.

Kaname quickly shot her eyes open to find that Sousuke was looking at her with concern.

"Yes, Sousuke?" she asked, feeling the heat of embarrassment cross her cheeks.

"Do you think I am a suitable date for you?" he asked, a sense of unfamiliar uncertainty was in his voice.

She stared at him questioningly. How could Sousuke ask her that? She had wanted him to ask her to go to the dance since she even found out that there was going to be one. He was out of his mind to think such thoughts!

But it seemed that things would never change with Sousuke. He was just so damn oblivious to the obvious signs she was giving him that there was nothing left for her to do. Her feelings for him had now escalated to great heights and she just couldn't take it anymore. He had to know…

_Should I tell him right now?_

Her plan was simple, yet she was afraid that it might not work. Sousuke was different from all the other high school boys she had ever met, so in his case, she would have to make a few adjustments.

_Be subtle, but assertive_, she thought as the plan ran itself over and over in her head.

She wanted so desperately for it to work. She knew he liked her, she could see it in his eyes at times when he thought no one would notice. She even caught it the night in Hong Kong, about a year ago. The relief that showed on his face made her happy because it showed that he cared. And in the beginning she thought that he would give into his feelings, but as time passed she grew more and more disappointed.

Now, it was one night before prom and she was going with Sousuke Sagara. This was her big chance to leap out of the shadows of her heart and express how she felt about him. Finally she would know if he would take her deepest feelings of love and return the gesture or if he would cower away and continue to live life the way it was.

Kaname sighed again, deeper this time; his face had now fallen into a slight frown as he waited for her answer.

"Um, Sousuke, of course I think that you're a suitable date for me. Or else why would I have said yes? I'm glad that you asked me," she replied, hoping that he would accept the answer.

In that instant his eyes lit up and she could see that this was what he had been hoping to hear.

"Are you certain that you feel this way?" he asked, gazing at her softly, making her heart melt. No other boy ever gave her such rare looks, and it were times like these that made her wish that they were already together as boyfriend and girlfriend, just to have him look upon like that all the time.

"Yes," she whispered into the silence of the room.

_Ah! I should tell him now!!! I should tell him now!! Come on Kaname! Speak! Tell him!!! _

But she couldn't say a word. Everything had suddenly gone still and she wondered what would come next at a moment like this.

"Kaname…"

"Hmm?"

Their faces were now only inches away. Kaname could feel her body wanting to lean into him and close that annoying gap between their bodies. He was just so close; it was intoxicating.

"I'm glad you said yes to my offer," he said softly, seeming to almost lean in closer to her but only slightly.

Kaname's heart raced. _This is it! He's finally going to kiss me!!_ She screamed excitedly in her head.

They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages. Her stomach turned, noticing a certain fire lighting beneath Sousuke's mesmerizing grey eyes. He moved, making their hands brush against each other. It seemed as if he was about to lean in, then suddenly Sousuke got up, breaking whatever magic that had been swelling between them.

Kaname didn't know what had just happened, but the moment hit her like a ton of bricks. Slowly her heart began to ache and she was finding it hard to breath. It was almost as if she was torn between two things: wanting to hit Sousuke in the face or wanting to cry her eyes out.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked urgently. Her voice shook slightly.

"Home. I just remembered that I have some things to attend to with Mao and Weber," he replied with nervousness hidden in his monotone voice. He then gathered up his school bag and turned to look at Kaname with remorseful eyes. "Please excuse me, Chidori. I will see you tomorrow at school and I will pick you up for the prom at the assigned time. Good bye," he said hurriedly as he walked himself out the front door, leaving Kaname upset and hurt.

She watched him leave in a rigid pace and then he was gone. Kaname closed the door and locked it, leaning her back against the hard wood. _He's never going to change..._ She thought miserably. _Not unless I do something about it._ Suddenly, and with gusto, her thoughts about her plan from the previous night began to cross her mind and after this little _mishap_, she knew there was no other choice. She would have to give Sergeant Clueless a lesson of reading in between the lines and tomorrow was going to be the day she would start her class.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Chidori went about her plan for tomorrow night, Sousuke swiftly walked down the street to his apartment, wondering what the hell was happening to him. His heart was beating at a speedy rate, his legs almost felt like jelly and his stomach turned, making him feel very uneasy. 

He and Kaname had been sitting so close together. He could even smell her flowery scent that he had grown used to and he could feel the warmth that emitted from her skin.

His body begged to be closer to her. Begged to have her in his arms. And her lips...oh those lips looked so enticing. If only he could…

And then he got scared. He wasn't sure of himself or his body anymore and he felt that he could be a danger to her.

_What is this feeling?_ He questioned himself, finally entering the apartment building. What was this sense of longing? This unbearable pounding deep within him?

Then suddenly it hit him. This was something beyond anything he could possibly comprehend.

_Could this be what all the students talk about? Could this be_ love

He had seen and heard things about love and about being affectionate. He had seen students as well as soldiers from Mithril "fall in love", and many people thought him clueless but he wasn't entirely that.

The thought made him nervous though. Could he really be _in love_ with Kaname? He knew the symptoms: sudden rapid heartbeat, nervousness around the person you were supposedly in love with, loss of apatite. And these were only a few but he knew the effect it could have. And if he truly was in love, how would he deal with it and efficiently protect Kaname at the same time?

Sousuke entered the apartment and was instantly greeted by Melissa. "Sousuke, you're home. Kurz went to go pick up something to eat."

Sousuke mumbled a stern hello and began pacing the room, trying to figure out what all this meant.

He knew he liked Kaname, but he hadn't realized the extent of his feelings for her. How did this happen? How did it start to get so intense?

The questions entangled themselves in his head.

He wanted to be with her. There was no doubt about it. Or else why would he stay protecting her for this long. He knew that Mithril really didn't approve of the arrangement but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to live a day without seeing her. He enjoyed the time they spent together. And today was one of those rare moments that he unknowingly lived for.

At that moment he realized it...

_I love Kaname…_

"Hey, Sousuke, could you stop doing that, you're getting me dizzy," said Melissa from the equipment table. Sousuke glanced over to her for the first time and saw that she was holding a newly opened beer can in her hand and all around her, thrown carelessly on the table and floor, were dozens upon dozens of those same cans.

"Negative," Sousuke said firmly. "If you would only stop consuming that alcohol then you would not be feeling dizzy at the moment," he retorted flatly, continuing his movements.

Mao stuck her tongue out at Sousuke sourly and then turned to the computer on the table. She looked at it for a few minutes before she turned back to him and interrupted his thoughts again.

"Hey, Sousuke," she called out drunkenly.

"Yes?"

"Do you even know how to dance?" she asked.

"Affirmative," he instantly replied.

Melissa smirked audaciously at him. "Are you sure, Sousuke?"

_If I love Kaname then I should want to make tomorrow night the best night for her._ _I should try and make it special. And maybe tell her how I feel. But how should I go about it? I need training._ He thought, almost ignoring the question Mao had just asked.

He continued to pace across the room until it dawned on him. Dancing in Japan was different from dancing in the Middle East and he really couldn't say that the way he danced in the Middle East was even dancing at all, it was more of a combat style he had learned when he was little.

"How did you learn how to dance, Sousuke? Show me," Mao said, eyeing the young sergeant peculiarly.

"Er, I was mistaken. I only meant that I know the combat style of dance," he corrected uncertainly.

"I see. Well, what are you going to do about that? You really can't just take —hiccup—Kaname to a dance without knowing how to—hiccup— dance yourself," she said in a drunken slur.

Sousuke didn't know what to say. He would have to get suitable instruction for this if he wanted to impress Chidori.

"Hm… Just what I thought," Melissa smirked, taking a big gulp from her beer can. She then crushed it in her hand and carelessly threw the can asside. " I guess that means I'm just going to have to train you myself," she said, not waiting for him to answer. Soon Mao was rising clumsily from her chair to make her way towards Sousuke. Sousuke stopped his pacing and looked at her with bewilderment.

She was now standing in front of him with her shoulders slumped a bit. He could smell the alcohol in her breath and he struggled to not make a face at the state she was in. "Let's see, this will be your first lesson in dancing," she said, blowing more of that foul smell into his nose.

He looked at her, wondering where she was going with this.

She looked up at him sternly, recognizing the look he was giving her. "Are you ready to learn, Sousuke? Because if you're just going to be judging me and my drinking then I will not bother helping you here!" she growled, looking at him with glazed eyes.

"I'm ready to learn," he said, not wanting to get her upset when she was like this.

"Good. Now the first thing you have to do when dancing is learn the dancing position," she said, holding her right arm out with her hand slightly cupped and horizontal while she placed her left arm loosely curved outward and lower than the right arm.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Should I mimic you?" he asked, feeling very foolish.

"Yes, mirror my stance," she said. "This is how the guy should look when he's dancing," she added, almost tipping over.

Sousuke did as he was told, and placed his arms like hers…or at least tried. He was rather ridged and she had to push his shoulders down and loosen up his arms in order for him look less awkward.

Finally satisfied, she returned to stand in front of him and then set herself up in the female position.

"Great. Now that you got that down, place your rig—I mean left hand in mine like thisss," she said, taking his hand in hers. "And you place your…right hand on my waist," she said as she roughly rested her left hand on his shoulder.

Reluctantly, he placed his hand on her waist, and instantly the space between them was down to a minimum.

Sousuke gulped, making Melissa chuckle.

"Do you want to do this… or not?" she asked, holding in another chuckle.

Sousuke suddenly turned very serious saying that he needed to learn how to dance for the sake of his mission. Mao laughed again," You know, you should really stop considering her as a 'mission'. I would get pissed off if a guy would say that about me." She finished and continued with the lesson. "Ok, next comes the feet. When you dance with a girl, the guy always leads, but since you're learning…I'll be the one leading for now."

He nodded.

"Alright, this is what we're gong to do. First thing you do is take on big step to the left and two quick ones in that same place and then you do the same when you go to the right. You understand so far?" she asked slowly.

"Uh, affirmative," he said, reviewing the instructions in his head.

"Ok, I'm going to count it off sloooowly," she said. "Ready? Ah one-ah two-ah one, two, three, four. Left! two, three—Right, two, three—Left, two, three—Right two, three.." and they started to dance, somewhat wobbly since she leading. Souske was shaky at first; he stepped on her feet once or twice and then finally he got the hang of it.

Melissa looked up at him in amusement. Sousuke looked so serious with his gaze above her head, trying to keep his concentration.

"Hey!" she said after a couple of minutes.

"Yes?" he asked, still staring above her head.

"Look at me! You'll make a girl feel nervous if you stare above her head like that," she said, taking her hand from his shoulder to grab his chin and tug it downward. He blinked at her and she laughed.

"Sousuke! Relax! We're only dancing," she commented playfully.

Eventually Sousuke allowed himself to relax a bit until she spoke again.

"You know, they say a woman can tell how a man is in bed by the way he dances," she said, matter-of-factly.

Sousuke looked at her peculiarly. "Huh?"

Oh nothing," she smirked. "Think you're ready to try something else?"

"Affirmative."

"Great," she said, stopping their side-to-side movement. "The next thing we'll do is the front to back move. It starts off with you taking a step forward with your left foot while I go back with my right and then your other foot meets up with the left one where it is. You do the same when you're going backwards. Let's try it."

Melissa counted off and soon they began doing the back and forth move.

They started off shaky like before, but this time he didn't step on her feet and it seemed like he was actually getting the hang of it.

"I think you understand the idea. Now let's move on. We're going to put these moves together so that they flow. Ah! But first, let's get some music in here!" she said happily as she let go of their stance and walked behind him towards a small radio next to the T.V.

Mao turned it on and was now twisting and turning the knobs on the old radio, scrolling through different stations; a weird static sound echoed around the room until finally she found a station that she wanted.

It was a fast song and sounded like something he heard a long time ago when he was about two or three, but the memory was distant and it quickly went away.

When she returned to him, he felt ready to put everything together.

"Alright, take my lead and listen to my instructions," she said, quickly explaining to him how it all fit and how to correctly place his feet at certain times. Soon they were dancing all around the living room to the fast song that echoed off the walls.

"Wow, Sousuke. I didn't expect you to learn this quickly. Let's say we put the icing on the cake and I teach you how to—"

But what Mao was going to teach him, Sousuke never found out because Kurz walked in with his mouth wide open, looking at Sousuke as if he was about to kill him.

"Melissa? Sousuke?! How could you? I knew I should have known when you told me to go buy food and detergent!" he yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Sousuke and Melissa stopped in their tracks and stared at the new arrival in surprise.

"Oh shut up! You're too over dramatic! I was only teaching him how to dance!" Mao shouted, letting go of Sousuke. Her drunken slurs had now gone away and she was speaking clearly now.

"I thought you loved me!" he yelled back.

At that Sousuke spoke up. "How do you know what love is?" he asked sincerely, though his voice was very firm.

Melissa and Kurz's suddenly turned to Sousuke with bewildered looks.

"Uh Sousuke, I was only playing around with you two," said Kurz. "I didn't really mean anything about the love thing."

"But how do you know what love is?" the younger man asked again.

The room grew quiet and then Mao looked at Sousuke with knowing eyes.

"You love her don't you, Sousuke? You love Kaname," she said gently, almost motherly.

Sousuke looked at her questioningly. How was it that Melissa knew it without him even telling her?

Sousuke didn't know what else to do but nod. "I believe so," he said hesitantly.

"What are you going to do about it then?" she asked.

Sousuke sighed. "I don't know."

"You tell her," she replied simply.

"How?" he asked, his voice hinted desperation.

"That I can't answer, but I can help you with other things," she said.

"Fine. Instruct me on how to tell Kaname Chidori about my emotions for her, Sergeant Major," he said roughly.

Melissa and Kurz exchanged small glances and then finally Kurz picked up a bag with his right hand.

"Ha! I knew these would come in handy!" said Kurz excitedly as he took out what was in the bag. Inside were six different movies, ranging from pure romantic to somewhat perverted. Sousuke was unsure as to what they were up to, but trusted that this was part of his instruction. And he knew it was going to need a lot of instruction.

Melissa looked at the videos with glee and was soon heading towards the kitchen. "I'll get the popcorn!" she yelled.

"I'll set up the D.V.D player! Sousuke, all you have to do is sit back and take notes. This is going to be a loooonng night!" Kurz said with a smirk as he began to connect the D.V.D player.

Soon the three of them were sitting in the dark living room, watching the beginning of James Bond, which was Kurz's idea since he considered that character to be the most suave.

-------------------

At about three o'clock in the morning, Sousuke sat in the living room, trying to keep awake for the credits of the last movie. Melissa was tucked under one of Kurz's arm, fast asleep, while Kurz sat there, watching the credits with Sousuke.

"Hey, so did you learn anything tonight?" the blonde whispered.

Sousuke looked away from the T.V. and nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now, I have a question for you, Sousuke. Now listen carefully. What are you going to do about prom night? Are you going to, you know—" Kurz then did a wink and a small whistle to finish his sentence.

"Excuse me?" said Sousuke, unsure if that was a new code for something at Mithril.

Kurz shook his head sympathetically. "You know! Are you going to do the deed? Pop the cherry? Do the naughty?! Flog the Goddess?!! HAMMER TIME?!!" said Kurz, a little impatiently.

Sousuke looked at him blankly until Kurz hissed, "Are you going to have _sex_ with Kaname?!" At that, Melissa moved under Kurz's arm, making him look down at her nervously. Once he was certain that she wasn't awake, the blonde continued with his conversation.

"I don't think that would be appropriate for Chidori and me to do. Even so, she doesn't seem the type to do such things," Sousuke replied.

Kurz rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding, Sousuke? To have sex on prom night is a duty bestowed on all males and females. How can you not fulfill that duty? Besides, how do you know Kaname wouldn't want you to? You would be making her really sad if you didn't," Kurz said with a mischievous grin, though Sousuke really didn't catch it due to the lack of light in the room.

Sousuke thought for a moment. What if this was really what Kaname wanted? He knew he didn't want to upset her or make her sad on prom night. And maybe that would be a good time to confess his love for her…that's what almost everyone did on the movies they had watched anyway. Yeah, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

"If she will permit me to, than I suppose I will," said Sousuke. He looked seriously at Weber for a while and then stood up from the floor. He didn't know if he should trust Kurz's advice and he would think about it before actually doing something that could jeopardize whatever relationship that was there between him and Kaname.

Deciding that that was the best thing to do, Sousuke then turned off the T.V. and D.V.D player.

"I'm going to sleep. Thank you for everything and all the information needed for this mission. We'll see what happens tonight. Good night," said Sousuke, turning towards his room and closing it lightly behind him.

Kurz shook his head with a smirk and then looked down at the sleeping Melissa. She looked so sexy and…easy. And suddenly a perverted thought crossed his mind. Before he knew it, his hand was rising up to touch her left breast when he noticed that her eyes were wide open. Nervously, he dropped his hand to the side and looked at her innocently. "Hey, I thought you were asleep," he growled softly.

"Am I that good of an actress?" she asked, caressing her finger on his chest; her voice on the verge of flirtation.

"Maybe. So what did you hear?" he asked, nervous about what she would say.

"_Everything_," she replied, with a malicious smile on her pretty face. "You are very naughty, you know that?" she added, licking her lips slightly as she looked up at him.

"They'll thank me. Now how about you and I—," he said, leaning in close to her face.

She leaned in as well, until their lips were barely touching. "I'm not in the mood," she whispered against his mouth and then turned her face. She soon snuggled into his arms and rested her head against his chest, leaving Kurz with a large bulge in his pants and a feeling of slight anger.

"Good night, Kurz," she whispered against him.

"G'night," he mumbled grudgingly before settling in the couch with her in his arms.

* * *

**_Hehe, so what did you all think? any good? well let me know! ah, next chapter is dedicated to the long awaited prom!!! and it's going to be crazy. hopefully. haha. anyway, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i'll be waiting for some awesome reviews!! by the way, thanks to those of you who have been kind enough to review!!! I love you guys and gals!!! later!_**

**_Elie_**

**_p.s. thank you Jazel for editing my chap! and thanks Ern for just being my guide..and my guy haha! much love to the two of you!!!!! _**


	4. Final Task: Prom Part 1

* * *

_**Final Task: Prom**__** (part 1)**_

It was two minutes till seven o'clock, and Sousuke was already outside Kaname's apartment door, waiting impatiently for his watch to hit the precise time. He was nervous. His palms had already begun to sweat as he held the corsage box in his left hand while his other arm was raised so that he could keep an eye on his watch.

_D__on't upset her. And don't forget to complement her. _Rang the voices of Mao and Weber in Sousuke's head. All this advice they had given him last night seemed to have been too much. He needed more time to review his final mission. But before he knew it, his watch read seven and he immediately knocked on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

He rapped on the door lightly and waited for a couple of seconds. After hearing no answer, he knocked again, a little harder, just in case she hadn't heard him.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

He waited.

Still no answer. Suddenly getting a bad feeling, Sousuke swiftly took out his firearm from within his vest and held it out. He was getting ready to kick the door in when he heard hurried footsteps approach the opposite end of the door.

"Sousuke! I'm not ready yet! Just use your key to get in and wait in the living room!" said Kaname, her voice muffled by the door between them. The sound of hurried footsteps began again and disappeared as she hurried back to her room.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sousuke quickly put away the gun and took out his key—which he seemed to have forgotten about in his haste to find out if Kaname was all right. Nevertheless, he let himself in, just as she had instructed, and stood in the living room.

He looked around, feeling as if he was out of his element. He couldn't believe how stupidly he was acting. All the while, he could hear shuffling in Kaname's room, and a weird pounding against the wall.

"Crap!" Kaname's voice seeped through her closed bedroom door.

Getting worried again, Sousuke agilely walked towards her bedroom door, listening in on her movements. He could still hear the weird banging and wondered what it was.

Finding his voice he called out to her with worry.

"Chidori?"

"Yeah, Sousuke?!" she nearly screamed, frustration oozed from her voice.

"Are you well?" he asked, pressing his head against the door.

"YES! Just don't come in! I'm still not ready!!" she replied hastily.

"Are you positive?" he questioned, just in case. "What is that pounding noise?"

"I'M ALRIGHT! I'm just looking for my shoes!! GO SIT ON THE COUCH UNTIL I COME OUT! I'M _ALMOST _DONE!" she finally yelled.

Deciding that he should just let her be, he walked over to the couch and sat on it uneasily. He looked at his watch nervously. It was already five after seven— they were late.

_I might as well use this time to my advantage. _He thought. _What should I say to her when she gets out from her room?_

Sousuke was so immersed in his thoughts on what to say that he barely noticed Kaname's door open. Soon there was a small _ahem._ Sousuke looked up to find Kaname standing outside her bedroom door.

"Well what do you think?" she asked shyly, doing a slow twirl for him so that he could she her completely.

Sousuke could hardly believe that he was looking at the same Kaname he went to school with everyday and attended missions with. The dress that she was wearing was captivating. It was a stunning white peau de soie satin gown, with a heart-shaped bust line. The bodice hugged snugly against Kaname's hourglass figure, fitting her like a glove. When she turned Sousuke noticed that the dress featured a dramatic open back, cut just a few inches above her tail bone, flowing into a spectacular train to the floor. Along with that, the dress featured a daring side slit on her left leg, reaching midway up her thigh. If she stood still you could hardly tell the slit was there, but once she started to walk, no, glide towards him, Sousuke could see flashes of her leg through the fabric. She looked like a water goddess floating gracefully through a dream.

Her azure hair was pulled back loosely into an elegant French twist, letting a few lightly curled strands frame her face. Her make up was done to accentuate her big bright brown eyes with a striking smoky effect and her lips were glossed with a tint of pink, making them look sensuous and inviting.

It was all very pleasing to Sousuke's eyes that all he could do was gawk at her, and that was just what Kaname wanted.

"So, are you just going to keep ogling me like that or are you going to say something?" she asked playfully, completely satisfied with herself. "What do you think?" she asked again.

Realizing that he was still sitting, Sousuke quickly jumped up from the couch and swiftly approached her. He then stood before Kaname, straight and tall, just as he always did.

Kaname's eyes just couldn't help but roam over his form in amazement.

"You look…very…attractive, Kaname," he said, trying hard not to gulp and stare at her for too long.

She smiled and replied, "I'm glad you think so. And you look…you look very handsome, as well," she said. Sousuke noticed a blush cross her already tinted cheeks.

"Thank you, I'm glad that you approve," he said choppily.

"You know, I really did think that you were going to show up in your school uniform," she said, almost giggling at the thought. "Who helped you pick this out?" she asked as she lightly ran a finger over the vest of his tuxedo.

Sousuke gulped at the gesture and fidgeted a bit. "It was Melissa who picked it out."

"Hmm, well I guess I'm just going to have to thank her some time," she said thoughtfully, letting her hand fall from his chest and back to her side. Sousuke let out an un-noticeable sigh of relief. He was still in awe of her when he noticed that she was looking down at his hands. It was then that he remembered the corsage and lifted it up so that he could open the box. Kaname watched with stunned confusion as he took out the flowery bracelet from its container. "Sousuke, you didn't have to— they're gorgeous," she said softly as an after thought.

The flowers were pink with a hue of purple and white in them. They seemed exotic and were nothing that Kaname had ever seen before.

"Do you approve of them?" he asked attentively.

She looked up at him with a soft smile and nodded. Sousuke felt his heart thump faster as she smiled at him. Relief washed over him. He then took the corsage out of its container and gently slid it over her right wrist. The touch of her soft skin against his own made him feel slightly warmer.

After he was done placing the corsage, Kaname held out her right hand, admiring the lovely flowers.

"Should we get going?" he then asked, quickly glancing at his watch before holding out his arm for her to take hold. She nodded and within seconds they were out the door of her apartment, arm in arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaname was a little nervous about what sort of transportation Sousuke had asked for from Mithril. She just couldn't get over the idea of being air lifted into the sky by one of their high tech helicopters or being picked up by an army tank. But thankfully—and to her sheer relief— her ludicrous ideas were pushed aside as Sousuke led her to a long, sleek black limousine in front of her apartment.

Kaname looked at the vehicle with surprise and turned to Sousuke, who was watching her closely.

"You look alarmed, Chidori. Do you not like it?" he asked with hint of a frown.

Kaname blinked at him, looking for the words to say. "I just…I just didn't expect—"

"She thought that you were going to pick her up in an Arm Slave or a helicopter," interrupted an all too familiar voice.

Leaning on the back end of the limousine was Kurz, who immediately let out a long whistle at his first sight of Kaname. "You look absolutely stunning, Kaname," he said, genuflecting before her and kissing her hand. He added to his suaveness by saying a few words in French which Kaname didn't quite understand, but still got the gist of. She blushed all the same, taking note that Sousuke had a disapproving look on his face as he watched Weber's actions. She withheld a slight giggle and waited for Kurz to pick himself up.

"Well you two took quite a while up in the apartment," said Kurz, wiggling his eye-brows up and down. "You know you really should wait for the ecchi stuff until _after_ prom."

Sousuke threw the older man a threatening glance. Kaname blushed even brighter than before, but for more embarrassing reasons concerning Weber's comment.

"Chidori was still getting ready," Sousuke replied curtly. "And you really shouldn't say such things."

"Oh, well then that's most acceptable, considering that it was certainly worth the wait," Kurz winked at Kaname. "But I shouldn't keep you two out here too long. Traffic is pretty bad around this time."

Sousuke nodded, and was about to lean towards the limo to open it when Kurz jumped in his way. "Uh-uh, that's my job. Let me get that for you, Kaname," said the blonde cheekily as he opened the door, helping Kaname board the limo. Sousuke soon followed in behind her but not before giving Kurz a warning glance. Kurz only grimaced at him and closed the door.

Inside they were met by an enthusiastic, "Good Evening!" from Mao in the driver's seat. Kaname smiled and greeted the woman excitedly as she settled into her seat next to Sousuke.

"Kaname! You look absolutely gorgeous! Sousuke won't be able to keep his eyes off of you tonight!" said Melissa teasingly.

Kaname looked over to see that Sousuke had turned a bright red but only for a split second. A slight smile crept upon her glossed lips; this night was going to truly be interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here!! Time to party, you two!" said Kurz as the window from between the passenger's side and the driver's side began to slide down slowly.

After a few seconds, the limousine came to a stop in front of the school and Kurz jumped out to open the door for them. The door opened on Sousuke's side, allowing him to get out first to help Chidori out of the vehicle. Their hands met lightly, giving Sousuke a fluttering feeling in his stomach, but the moment was soon taken away as a bright flash blinded them both.

Sousuke turned to look at the blonde man who was holding a rather large camera in his hands, his eye pressed against the viewing hole.

"That was so adorable! Now, do you think you could do it again, but Kaname, look at Sousuke with more fire in your eyes. Sousuke you could also—"

"Kurz! What are you doing?!! Don't tell them what to do! You'll ruin the moment you idiot!" said Mao as she walked next to the Weber, smacking upside the head.

Sousuke turned to look at Kaname with apology, but found that she had a rather amused look on her face. She then turned to look at him, their eyes met and suddenly Sousuke could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he held her gaze.

CLICK!

Another flash blinded the couple and instantly the moment was taken away… again.

"That was perfect!" said Melissa, who was now holding the camera; Kurz stood next to her rubbing his aching head, giving the Sergeant Major a look of disapproval.

"Ok, enough playing around. I want to take a picture of them before they walk through the awesome little garden to the school," said Kurz excitedly; hastily taking away the camera from Melissa.

"What garden?" asked Kaname. It was then that Sousuke saw what the student counsel had done to decorate the outside of the school.

The walkway to the main building was lined with large pots of white calla lilies and behind that was a tall white vine fence that held up sparkling lights on either side of the walkway. It looked like a garden lit by fireflies.

"That looks enchanting," said Melissa. "You know, I never went to my prom," she added sadly.

"I did, and it was pretty fun…if you know what I mean," said Kurz suggestively, successfully stealing the camera away from his superior. "Ok, now you guys can look at the pretty walkway later. Let's quickly take a formal picture of you two. Sousuke, get closer to Kaname, yes, that's right and Kaname, place your hand in his. Good, good, now smile!"

A few clicks and blinding flashes later, Sousuke and Kaname thankfully said good bye to Melissa and Kurz, watching them drive off in the limousine.

"Shall we go inside?" Sousuke asked, not as nervous as he had been before.

"Certainly," said Kaname as she looped her right hand between Sousuke's left arm and began to walk through the charming path to the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaname held her breath. The gym had been totally transformed for the prom. The walls had been lined with a delicate white fabric that moved slightly when passing by, while small ropes with lights hung in U's near the top. The ceiling was draped with yards of scarlet fabric like a canopy. There were round tables placed all along the sides of the gym with white and dark red table cloths and on top in the center were large vases filled with red and white roses inside. It was better than she could ever imagine.

Kaname was so enchanted by the decorations that she hardly noticed all the eyes that were upon her and Sousuke at that very moment. Whispers began to spread as people asked each other who that handsome couple was.

"Chidori, would you like to take a seat?" Sousuke asked, noticing all the stares, especially all the boys that were gawking at Kaname as if she were a piece of meat.

"Oh yes, let's try and find Kyoko and the gang!" she said excitedly. Sousuke nodded.

It wasn't after a few steps that Kyoko showed up with Shingi next to her, along with Mizuki and her new boyfriend.

"Ah Kaname!!! You're finally here! You look absolutely gorgeous!!" beamed Kyoko. She wore a sparkly lime green spaghetti strapped dress, with her hair in classic up do.

"Yeah, Kaname, you look so beautiful!" added Mizuki, who was clad in a red halter dress.

"Thank you! You look so cute, Kyoko! You too, Mizuki," Kaname replied with a large smile.

Kyoko smiled back at her friend gratefully and then looked at Sousuke as if seeing him for the first time. "Wow, you look sharp, Sousuke! You're tux really looks good on you," she said in surprise.

Sousuke replied with a short thanks.

"Oh yeah! We have a table waiting for us over there!" chirped Mizuki, pointing to a table on the far right of the gym.

Before long the group arrived at their table.

Still chatting steadfastly with her friends, Kaname made a move to pull out her chair, but was abruptly stopped when a hand was placed upon hers. She looked back to see Sousuke.

"Allow me to assist you," he said, pulling out the chair swiftly. She blushed as she felt the eyes of her friends stare in awe of Sousuke. She quickly sat down, allowing Sousuke to help push the seat in towards the table.

"Thank you," she said, staring down at her hands. All the girls at the table were now looking at their dates expectantly, while all the boys gulped nervously before eagerly pulling out chairs for their dates. This night was going to be more tedious than they had thought. And with that smooth move that Sousuke just pulled, then they were going to have to keep up with the chivalry. Heck, how else were they going to get laid after prom?

The group continued with their conversations. Kaname personally felt that so far everything was going well. Sousuke had brought up the military only once during a conversation about a movie and the rest of the time was spent eating the exquisite food that was provided for them.

After dessert was served, the lights began to dim while a DJ prepared for the first song.

Kaname watched eagerly as the students began to crowd into the center of the gym. She loved to dance and hoped that Sousuke would ask her to dance soon.

Then suddenly a horrible idea creped inside her head.

She had no idea if Sousuke knew how to dance at all.

Kaname had never seen him dance before and had never asked if he could. And it would only make sense that he wouldn't know how since he had only been living as a normal high school student for only two years.

Through the corner of her eye, she nervously looked over to Sousuke, who was watching the couples begin to dance the first song.

Kaname and Sousuke sat at their table, watching as each of their friends slowly started to trickle towards the dance floor. Sousuke seemed occupied as he looked at something near the punch bowl, while Kaname looked longingly at her friends dancing. She watched as Kyoko and Shingi, and Mizuki and her boyfriend danced in a circle with each other, having a great time. Kyoko, noticing that Kaname was looking at them dance, mouthed out to her, urging the blue haired girl to join them. Kaname shook her head, and pointed to Sousuke. Stubbornly, Kyoko walked over to the sitting couple, and leaned over to Sousuke.

"Hey Sousuke, how about you and Kaname join us?" asked Kyoko cheerily.

Sousuke looked like a nervous animal ready to run. "Actually, I have some business to attend to before I get involved in any of the activities. As to assure the safety of Chidori, I must get to my work. Chidori, you should go on without me. I will join you in a few minutes."

Before Kaname or Kyoko had any time to argue, Sousuke jumped out of his seat and rushed to the punch bowl.

For a split second, Kaname felt a slight stab hit her in the chest before she turned to Kyoko. "We'll just let him be. He'll come around later…" she said with a weary smile. Kyoko shook her head. "Are you ok, Kaname? Would you like one of us to talk to him?"

"No, that's fine. Let's just go dance before I think about this too much."

Kaname glanced at Sousuke with uncertainty as she was led by Kyoko to join their friends. This night was not going as planned.

As Kaname danced with her friends, Sousuke couldn't help but feel ashamed of his actions just a few minutes ago. He thought that he had been fully prepared for anything that would occur this night, but it seemed that Melissa and Kurz had neglected to inform him more about the different kinds of dancing techniques. Watching all the students on the dance floor discouraged him.

_Coward_…said a tiny voice in the back of his mind. And it was true. He was being a coward. All he had to do was quickly study the movements of the other males and he would be able to battle his way out of this rut. Yes, that's what he would do…but for now Kaname's absence was a great time to make sure that the gym was secure. He remembered all the things Kurz told him the first time they spoke about prom, and it was his duty to make sure that Kaname was safe. Yes, just get through this quick inspection and he would return to Kaname with an apology and attempt at dancing the way the students did here.

Without time to spare, he found a secluded corner on the side of the table and began taking out a graduated cylinder, a ph scale, and an odd electronic device. He tested the consistency of the punch and even went as far as tasting it, only to find that that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the beverage, even the alcohol tester came out negative, but just be safe, he decided to run one last test. As he was doing this, he failed to notice all the girls who were fawning over him, and trying to get his attention. Unknown by him, Sousuke was one of the hottest boys at prom. But as was the way of Sousuke, he went on with his business until one particular girl took hold of him.

She was a tall pretty classmate who just so happened to be one of the most popular girls in the school. She and her group of posh and snobbish girls surrounded Sousuke, some of which giggling at how cute he was.

"Mr. Sagara, I'm sorry to have interrupted, um, whatever you were doing," said the girl sassily, "but I couldn't help but notice how delightfully good-looking you look tonight," she started off. Her voice was velvety and held conviction. She was a girl who was certain she could get anything and everything she wanted. "Anyway, seeing that you are not dancing with anyone, I would like to offer you the pleasure of dancing with me," she said saucily, while batting her eyes.

Sousuke, immune to this girl's blunt charm, only looked at her plainly. "I'm sorry but I'm quite busy at the moment," he replied frankly, continuing with his inspections, pouring some punch in a beaker.

For a split second the girl's face fell into total shock, but quickly she plastered on her prettiest, fake smile and resumed with a different approach. "I'm sorry, maybe we have not met properly," she continued, placing her body closer to the Mithril sergeant, while gently putting a hand on his arm. Sousuke tensed up instantly, but to the girl it seemed as an invitation, "but I'm—"

"I am aware of who you are," stated Sousuke in his trained military voice. He was now meticulously pouring a clear liquid in a beaker glass he had filled with punch. After he was done, he placed the glass down and firmly removed the girl's hand from his arm. "You are Ms. Asami Kawasumi," he said stiffly, "and I also know that you arrived here with another boy just as I have arrived here with Ms. Kaname Chidori. As a result, I must decline your offer and continue with my business," he said, growing very impatient.

With a look of anger and surprise at being completely rejected, Asami replied, "Well it turns out you're not as charming as I had thought. You don't even look that cute anyway. Come on girls," she replied haughtily and turned on her heel, her friends followed behind her. At that, Sousuke continued with his inspection, unknowingly being watched by a pair of angry brown eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that Kaname was upset with Sousuke was literally an understatement. She and her friends were still dancing yet she could not take her eyes off of the teenage sergeant and the prissy girl talking to him.

Her blood was boiling.

So Sousuke would rather be talking to that girl then dance her? Oh she would not put up with that.

"Kaname, are you ok?" asked Mizumi as she danced with her back in front of her boyfriend, rubbing her body against him a little too provocatively. The dancers were beginning to move a little more closely and at the moment, Kaname felt out of place since she had no partner.

"I'm fine, Mizuki…it's just Sousuke. I don't know what to do to make him dance with me," she finally admitted, moving to the music as she talked.

Mizuki was a bit more occupied with her boyfriend than Kaname wanted to see, but the girl turned her attention back to Kaname. "I have an idea," she said suddenly with a mischievous look. "Why not make him jealous. You've been rejecting all the guys who've been asking you to dance all night. Why not make Sousuke realize that you're going to have fun with or without him," said Mizuki matter-of-factly.

Kaname thought for a moment, taking in the advice. She had originally planned to keep away from the jealousy department, but she had a feeling that this would work to her advantage. Maybe she would have to take this step after all.

"But what if he doesn't take the bait?" Kaname asked.

It was then that Mizuki's boyfriend answered. "Chidori, I've seen the way Sagara looks at you. He won't put up with any boy being too close to you. Heck, I don't know if you've even noticed that he's been keeping an eye on you the whole time that you've been dancing with us."

Kaname didn't know what to say to that. She really hadn't noticed Sousuke's glances.

"So, what are you going to do, Kaname?"

"I'm going for it," she said with determination, just as a new song come on. Luckily, a boy who had asked her to dance earlier, passed before her. Immediately, and without any hesitation, she grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Chidori, what's up?" asked the handsome boy.

"I've decided to take your offer, Ryo," she said, giving him a smile. "Would you mind dancing this song with me?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind; I was hoping you'd allow me the pleasure," said the boy a little too charmingly for Kaname's taste, but if this was what she had to do to get more of Sousuke's attention then so be it.

At that, they began to move to the new beat.

Kaname swayed her hips in tune to the Ryo's, enjoying the pounding of the beat against her whole being. Ryo seemed to be enjoying himself as well. He was an excellent dancer, Kaname soon learned. He was able to keep up with the movements that she would make, which was something that Kaname liked very much. The only thing was that Kaname didn't feel right dancing with this boy. She felt no magic between them as they danced and as another song began, Kaname felt weary of her decision to do this.

Kaname looked over to Mizuki, who was shamefully grinding with her boyfriend on the dance floor. The two of them clung onto each other like glue; their expression that of total bliss. Fortunately for them there were lots of other students around them to hide the erotic couple from the views of the hawk-eyed teachers.

Quickly, Kaname glanced over to the punch bowl, but to her disappointment, Sousuke was nowhere to be found.

_Damn it! I'm doing all this for nothing! _Kaname thought sourly, still searching for Sousuke in the crowd of non-dancers.

Getting even more upset and desperate, Kaname started to dance closer with Ryo. She looked up at him with a sly smile, but her eyes held a hesitation that she was sure he hadn't noticed. Ryo only smiled back seductively and placed a hand on her hip, guiding her movements of his own hips.

Kaname continued to dance like this, ignoring the fact that she felt completely uncomfortable with how close Ryo was to her.

"Hey Chidori, weren't you here with that Sagara guy?" he asked, pulling Kaname's body closer than she thought necessary.

"Oh, um, let's not talk about that," she replied coyly; instantly regretting her answer. It was at that moment that Ryo smiled at her and began to push onto Kaname's hips with his own, his erection evident through the fabric of this pants. Kaname could feel herself getting disgusted at the fact that Ryo would even reveal his lust for her in such a fashion.

"Um, I think we might be dancing a little too closely, Ryo," she said, trying to grab some distance between them, but Ryo only held onto her tighter by the waist, running his hand up and down her bare back.

"What's wrong? Other people are dancing even closer than us," he said with a smirk that made Kaname's blood boil with irritation.

"Yes, but I don't feel comfortable—"

"Oh come on, you know you want to," said the boy, now leaning in close to Kaname's face. He got even more daring, slipping his hand on her butt.

"What are you doing?!" she growled maliciously, feeling her body automatically rejecting him, trying to push him away as his face loomed over hers. But he was strong, and was able to pin her arms against her sides.

"Hey, let go of me!" she shouted, but her cries were washed out by the loud bass of the music.

Before she knew it, she was helpless and unable to do anything but watch with horror as Ryo got closer to kiss her.

_Damn it, __Sousuke__! This is what I get for trying too hard to get you to dance with me! _

* * *

_**Waaah!!! THAT TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO WRITE!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! But that's just the first part! What sort of trouble did Kaname get herself into?! We shall find out in the next part, which should be out...um...soon. Plus, if you all have any ideas, go ahead and throw them at me.**_

**_Oh and I just wanted to say a BIG thanks to all of you who have been badgering (cough) I mean encouraging me to finish this fic. I've been lazy, I know, and I've had a really bad case of Writer's Block for so long. But I'm not going to express my sob story to you all, I just want to truly thank you for all the reviews! Now let's hope I can get this done before school ends. hehe. Hope you all enjoyed it so far! AND I WILL BE BACK SOON!!!  
_**


	5. Final Task: Prom Part 2

**_Hi guys! I finally uploaded this damned chapter. Took me forever to just get it all out of my head but I'm pretty satisfied with it. I hope you all are satisfied as well. Also, I'm dedicating this chappie to all of you who had lost hope in me adding more to the story. Thanks to everyone who's still keeping up! Now enjoy! XP_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

_**Final Task: Prom (part 2)**_

As Kaname was quickly regretting her actions with Ryo, Sousuke continued with his inspection of the gym's evacuation and entrance points, taking each in and calculating the most effective way to get Kaname out, if the need arose. Originally, he had promised himself that he would take the initiative to go and attempt to dance with Kaname, but fear took the best of him, convincing himself that it would be best to make sure the school grounds were secure first. But, as he reached the northern entrance to the school, two figures appeared before him in the dim hall way.

"What are you doing out here, Sousuke?!" Mao exclaimed under her breath. Sousuke blinked at the Sergeant Major, completely caught off guard that she and the sniper were still at the school. He looked at the both of them, Mao clad in a tight black dress, a long, black, wavy wig on her head; Weber in a black and grey Armani suit.

"Did you not hear me, Sousuke? What are you doing out here?" Mao now hissed, tapping her high heeled foot on the ground impatiently.

Standing tall and straight as he usually did, Sousuke replied, "I am making sure that the facility for the prom is protected in case of an emergency, since it is my duty for the safety of Kaname."

Kurz shook his head and wiggled a finger in front of Sousuke's face. "Tsk tsk tsk, you're breaking the young princess's heart, man." He put on a face of exasperated pain. "You left a young maiden to the wiles of the night, and the unpredictableness of young males waiting for their chance to take hold of unprotected flesh."

Suddenly awful thoughts of Kaname being man handled and…and… (well you get the idea) begin to run through Sousuke's mind, making an unfamiliar chill run down his back. But then just as suddenly the thought of Kaname and the pain she would inflict on him after realizing that he'd left the punch bowl crossed his mind.

He gave the two a curt nod. "I'll take your advice to heart, thank you." His eyes held a fierceness to them that was unfamiliar to both Melissa and Weber. As they watched the young man disappear back into the semi-lit gymnasium, they looked at each other.

"Um...what was that?" They both said at the same time. Not knowing what was going on in that young sergeant's mind.

Within seconds Sousuke returned to the table that he, Kaname and their friends had been sitting at, only to find the azure haired girl not there. Instantly his eyes darted to the spot where he last saw her dancing, but as the prom went on, more and more students had made their way to the dance floor, making it impossible to distinguish one body to the next due to the lack of space between each couple.

His hand instantly went for the gun hiding in his inside pocket, but before he could pull it out, Kyoko rushed over to his side.

"There you are Sousuke! Where were you?! Kaname's been so upset since you didn't ask her to dance!"

Sousuke continued looking around the dance floor, trying to find Chidori, but to no avail. "Where is Kaname?" he asked, his military monotone voice failing to cover the worry that he felt.

"I don't know...the last I saw of her she was talking with Mizuki on the dance floor." Kyoko said, her arms folding neatly over her front and her left hand holding her chin in thought.

"I saw her not too long ago." Shinji chimed in, coming back with two cups of punch in either hand. "Last I saw, she was dancing with that Ryo guy, and it looked like he had other ideas than just dancing..." Shinji's voice was full of concern and worry, which didn't make Sousuke feel any better.

"Thank you for your intelligence, Shinji." Sousuke said, his military voice still failing to cover the malice that was started to creep its way into his voice. With that, the young man headed off to the dance floor, determination set on his face.

As Sousuke walked away, both Kyoko and Shinji looked at each other. "Wow, things are going to get interesting now..." Shinji said, smiling uneasily.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be here when it hits the fan..." Kyoko said, "Sousuke's acting a little weird." She thought for a moment then, her oversized glasses flashed and she smiled wryly as she realized what Sousuke might do.

---------------------

Unbeknown to Sousuke, both Melissa and Weber made their way into the prom, sneaking behind the DJ booth, quickly grabbing the poor man and incapacitating him. As Mao inconspicuously hid the body under the turn tables, Kurz smiled as he reached for the microphone.

"Alright, let's get this party _really_ started!" He shouted into the mic as Mao turned it on, grabbing the attention of all in the room, teachers and students alike. Even the struggling Kaname and Ryo turned to stare at the blonde man who now stood on the booth. "Listen up, boys and girls, this party's been too lame for me to take, so we're gonna, KICK! IT! UP!" With that, Melissa popped up and started up a fast paced techno beat that sent the students cheering and dancing more freely, to the teacher's morbid astonishment

_You owe me for this Sousuke_, Kurz thought grinning slightly.

------------------------------

Kaname's thoughts ran rampant as Ryo leaned closer and closer to kiss her, one hand firmly holding her butt, the other still wrapped around her arms and waist, pinning them to her sides. But, just as he was about to touch her lips, an all too familiar voice sprang up. "Alright! Let's get this party _really_ started!" Kurz shouted into a mic, turning every head in the room, her's and Ryo's included. After a few words were spoken by Kurz, techno beats resounded through speakers, the strobe lights suddenly flashing faster and the smoke machines emitting and even thicker fog, making everything seem to go in an eerily slow pace. Bodies all around them suddenly began to vibrate with the music. Kaname could feel herself falling into a disoriented state.

"Well, that makes things better for me..." Ryo said oily, slipping his left hand down her back and into her dress, cupping her butt more firmly, inching his hand lower. He spread her legs, placing one of his own in between her so that she was almost sure that everyone could see up her upper thigh where the dress split at the leg. Kaname felt more disgust for this man than any man in her life, and continued to desperately try and gain some distance from him. The struggling only made it worse as he dug the length of his thigh into her, moving their bodies to the music. It made her gasp out in a way that she wish she hadn't, but it was like she wasn't in control of her own body, and to her complete horror it was disgustingly enjoying all this.

All the while, Ryo had an idiotic smile plastered to his face, his eyes filled with lust. He then began to move even more, their bodies pressed so tight that it made her pale, feeling his erection even harder against the thin satin of her gown; his hand rubbing over her butt, going even lower.

As the satisfaction grew evident on his face, it instantly vanished when he felt cold metal press against his neck.

----------------------------------------------

"Don't move, if you want to stay alive long enough to see the end of this night," Sousuke said in a low growl. His words were full of malice and contempt, and his gun was oddly quivering, like he was holding himself back from pulling the trigger. "Now, I want you to remove your hand from Chidori's back, and walk away." He continued, the end of the gun pressing more firmly into Ryo's neck, making an indention on his skin.

Without so much as a blink, Ryo nodded quickly, pulling his hand out of Kaname's open back, to take two steps back from the couple before turning and nearly falling through the gyrating crowd. "Are you alright Chidor--" Sousuke started before Kaname slammed the back of his head with a paper fan. _Where does she keep those things_, Sousuke wondered as his face hit the floor, with a thud audible enough for several of the dancing couples to stop and stare. That caused a chain reaction to echo through the room, with more and more couples stopping to stare at the two, even Kurz and Mao, who had been dancing up on the DJ booth, stopped to stare at them.

"Where were you?!" Kaname exclaimed as Sousuke clambered to his feet and rubbed his face, a red spot shining brightly on his side.

Sousuke was at a loss for words, feeling more out of his element than ever. He looked around the room and spotted Kurz and Melissa, who both were wordlessly urging him to do something, _anything_. Sousuke looked at Kaname, who had tears rimming the corners of her bright brown eyes. He leaned slightly, barely noticeable, like he was trying to avoid losing himself in her eyes, but then he coughed and lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry Kaname..." He said in a voice just above a whisper, "I didn't mean to leave you alone like that." His voice still held a strangeness to it that even Kaname had to wonder what was going through his mind.

He watched with curiosity as her expression slipped from anger to a certain gentleness he didn't recognize. "It's alright, dummy." Kaname said, as she put her hands on her hips and looked away, trying to keep from blushing at Sousuke's tone, "It's not like I was that mad at your or anything, eh heh heh heh." _What am I saying? Of course I was mad at him! I'll just have to make him pay later though._ She thought evilly. The thought sent an unfamiliar warmth deep within her belly.

From the DJ's booth, Mao quickly looked over a couple of song selections, settling on a slow, romantic song. She quickly grabbed the mic. "Here's a little song for all you love birds out there," she said with a hint of sexiness in her voice. She dropped the CD into the player and started it, smiling as a slow, enticing song seeped from the speakers and flowed around the standing couples, wrapping them in a blanket that trapped each couple in their own worlds. The slowly dancing couples danced away from Kaname and Sousuke, leaving them a decent sized circle to dance in. The two of them stared at each other for a moment or two, saying things while not saying them at all.

"So I guess we'd better go si--"

"Kaname." Sousuke interrupted, closing the distance between them until only the smallest of inches separated them. "May I have this dance?" Sousuke asked, and without waiting for an answer, took her left hand in his, and placed his right on her waist.

To say that Kaname was taken aback was an understatement. She was at a loss for words as Sousuke pulled her close and began moving their bodies to the slow sway of the music. His touch sent a tingling sensation all throughout her being, making her feel light as a feather. His fingers surprisingly played on the edge of her dress in the back, just barely grazing over her bare skin, as if he was still unsure if it was alright to do what he was doing. She shivered at the touch, looking up into his storm grey eyes.

Where did Sousuke learn how to be so…so….romantic? She had no idea he even had it in him to look at her this way, or touch her just the slightest bit to give her these feelings. It was incomprehensible. Yet, it was exactly what she had been wanting for the longest time. This was exactly the kind of thing she had imagined and it was beginning to turn out even better than she could have dreamed of.

Soon the room seemed to close in on only the two of them, as if there was nothing else but them and the music. Sousuke moved their bodies in perfect timing to the song, turning them in small circles around the room. He guided her with such ease that Kaname found herself in awe, completely swept away.

_Where the heck did he learn how to dance like this?!_ She found herself wondering, just as his hand lifted hers so that she could spin for him, her dress flowing out elegantly around her as he let his other hand gently guide her by the waist. The song continued, and, leading into the climax, Sousuke brought their bodies closer, spinning and moving with an even flow, taking Kaname's breath away. Their eyes were locked on only each others.

Unknown to them, all eyes were on the spectacular couple now dancing in the center of the room. There were many ooh's and aah's as the crowd watched them spin and sway with such precise movements. It was as if they had rehearsed this dance for weeks.

Standing in the crowd, Melissa and Kurz watched proudly as Sousuke and Kaname danced.

"Heh, who knew he could dance so well," said Kurz placing an arm around Melissa, just as Sousuke twirled Kaname for a series of eight turns, then swiftly moving her from side to side after finishing her last turn. Their bodies were flush against the other, moving like one whole being.

Melissa smirked, "Well, he was only taught by the best," she said smugly, removing Kurz's hand from her shoulders.

Kurz laughed at her, earning himself a hard punch on his arm. He tilted to the side, nearly losing his balance, but quickly straightened himself, rubbing his arm, muttering something to the effect of "that hurt".

They continued watching, until something in the corner of Kurz's eye caught his attention. Entering the gym's main doors were three very suspicious looking men. They walked in, as if searching for something. Kurz observed as the middle man took out a small photo, and then immediately pointed to Kaname and Sousuke in the middle of the dance floor. Kurz sighed in annoyance, nudging Melissa with his shoulder. "See those three over there? You don't suppose they're here for the dance, do you?" he asked while carefully placing his hand over the gun at the waist of his pants.

Mao, who was completely fawning over the sight of Kaname and Sousuke, suddenly looked over to the three goons and rolled her eyes, "Do they always have to show up to ruin the fun?"

"Eh, comes with the paycheck. So I guess it's time for work?" he asked, just as Mao sighed in annoyance, making her way to the main entranceway, Kurz followed closely behind.

They pushed through the crowd of teenagers until they reached their destination in front of the three men. Kurz went up to the middle man. "Hey, have you got a ticket for the prom?" he asked with a friendly smile.

The man only looked at him with distain; ignoring Kurz's question he whispered something to the bigger men at his left and right. The bigger men nodded and made to walk around Kurz, but quickly Melissa stepped in front of the man on the left while Kurz blocked the one on the right, sidestepping to stand in front of him.

"Nah uh, you can't dance if you don't have a prom ticket. It's part of the prom committee rules," said Kurz. The man in front of Kurz smiled and then made to punch him. Quickly, Kurz ducked the hit and swept his feet underneath the man, making him fall to the ground in an instant. As the man laid on the ground the other looked down at Melissa, his hand making a move to grab her, but in that moment she kicked him in the crotch with her knee, punching him in the face as he fell to his knees. All the while, the middle man took his chance to run out into the hallway, trying to escape. Weber instantly took out his gun and shot a rubber bullet at the back of the man's head, stunning him in his tracks. The man fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'. A proud smirk formed on Kurz's face.

Within seconds, one of the teachers arrived, looking at Melissa and Kurz in confusion. "What is the meaning of this?!" said the teacher, looking down at the two large unconscious men at Mao and Weber's feet.

Quickly, Weber made a grab for the scuff of the men's shirts and began to pull them out of the gym. Melissa came to the rescue of explaining the ordeal.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here. We're part of the Prom's Potential Hazards committee and these two men were attempting to spike the punch. Luckily we were able to catch them before they jeopardized the evening. Please allow us to take care of it. Have a good night, ma'am," Melissa said quickly before the teacher could reply, and followed Kurz out of the hall. The teacher only blinked as she watched them leave awkwardly, scrunching her eyebrows as she thought to herself, "We don't have a Prom Potential Hazards committee."

Back on the dance floor, Kaname and Sousuke were finishing up their dance with the song going back to it's slower pace that it started with. Sousuke was rather surprised at how well this was going for him and Chidori. He didn't exactly know how but he could tell that this was what Kaname had been wanting from him. The look in her eyes just held something different as she gazed into his. She was happy, that's all he could decipher, and he was happy just knowing that. He didn't even let the fact that he was being too lax on the job at the moment step into his mind. This point in time was theirs and nothing was going to ruin it. So as Sousuke twirled Kaname for the last time during the song he made his decision; he would make his move now.

As soon as Kaname finished her spin, Sousuke brought her close to the line of his body, his hand anchoring at the small of her back before dipping her low to the ground, her right leg pointing downward like a professional dancer while the other bent to keep her steady. For a split second Sousuke noticed the soft Oooh's of the crowd as he dipped Chidori, but he didn't let that distract him. His eyes stayed focused on the girl in his arms and before he knew it his face had already begun its slow movement toward hers, bringing their lips so close that it was dizzying.

Kaname's eyes were already closed delicately, her breath caught in her throat from anticipation. A slight nervousness crept up on Sousuke, and he gulp slightly before closing his eyes, his lips just about to press against Chidori's when suddenly his eyes shot open as a beep sounded from one of his pockets.

-------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!

Within seconds everything that had been built up to that moment was shattered. Kaname's eyes shot open instantly as Sousuke picked her up from the dip to set her aside. His look was apologetic as he said hurriedly, "Sorry, Ms. Chidori," before rushing through the crowd around them.

In a completely confused state, Kaname quickly followed Sousuke out of the gym. She was able to catch up to him even in heels and a long dress, but it was no easy feat. The beeping that sounded from a small device in Sousuke's hand got faster and faster, giving her an awful feeling. This was definitely going to end badly.

They ran until they reached the beginning of a dark hallway. Sousuke stopped so abruptly that Kaname nearly slid right into him. She grumbled about him not giving her a warning before she noticed where his eyes were looking toward. They were at one of the side entrances of the school and from a distance Kaname could make out the dark figures of two people near the end of the hallway. Squinting just a bit, she realized that it was Kyoko and Shingi. Relief washed over her knowing this, but as soon as she turned to see the look on Sousuke's face the relief instantly disappeared. The beeping device only got faster and louder with each second.

"Sousuke, what's going on? It's just Myzuki and her date. They're—"

"Get away from there!" Sousuke yelled to the couple. He was sweating bullets now, looking at the device in his hand with wide eyes.

It was then that she realized Sousuke had done something irreversible. Instinctively she looked up at the end of the hall and yelled, "Mizuki! Get out of there NOW!!!"

It was too late though. Just at that moment, a loud, thundering explosion sounded through the hallway of the school and Kaname was tackled to the ground; Sousuke's body covered hers like a shield as all the rubble from the explosion came falling on top of them.

She lay underneath Sousuke very still, waiting for all the smoke and dust to settle. By now she was fuming with anger. Every fiber in her was shaking and it was taking everything in her to not roll Sousuke over and start beating him to death with her paper fan. Yes, Sousuke would die tonight.

"Kaname, are you alright? You're shaking. You're not injured, are you? Do you need an ambulance?" he questioned as usual, but as soon as their eyes met, he knew everything was not ok.

"Sousuke! What… have… you done?!" she nearly choked out.

The sound of her angered voice made Sousuke scramble to get off of her, but in the act his hand accidently slipped on her breast. For a split second, both their eyes grew wide before all hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! JUST BECAUSE IT'S DARK AND YOU'RE ON TOP OF ME YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST COP A FEEL?! HOW DARE YOU, SOUSUKE SAGARA!" Kaname yelled. With surprising strength she pushed Sousuke off as she whipped out her fan and started her ruthless attack on him.

The attack didn't last long as hurried footsteps approached the couple sprawled on the ground. Kaname looked up to see Mao and Weber arriving quickly at their side.

"What the hell went on here?" demanded Mao, motioning to the disaster zone that was the hallway. She looked sternly at Sousuke, her eyes flashing death at him.

Kurz on the other hand was winking at Sousuke and the position Kaname had him in. It was then that Chidori noticed that in her fury, so as not to let Sousuke get away, she had straddled him, exposing more leg than she thought possible. Now that the anger had subsided, she blushed at how un-lady-like she looked and quickly jumped up and off Sousuke, straightening her dress as soon as she was up.

Sousuke scrambled to his feet, back straight and at attention as he faced his superior.

"Sousuke, I don't want to know what the hell you were thinking by putting explosives up in the vicinity of a school dance, where students could get injured but you better get your ass out of here and take Kaname home this instant. And that's an order, sergeant!" Melissa said with such force in her voice that Kaname felt herself cower away from older woman.

"Yes, ma'am," said Sousuke, his eyes darting from Mao to Kaname.

"Is there a problem, Sagara? Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, Sergeant Major, of course not. But who will take care of the mess I caused?" Sousuke asked.

"Do not worry about that. I will take care of everything. Now get moving," she finished very seriously.

Without another word, Sousuke grabbed Kaname by the wrist and fled the hall through the doors that were just demolished a few minutes ago. They passed the shaken and disheveled looking Mizuki and her boyfriend.

"Hey! Where are you two going?! What just happened?!!" Mizuki shouted at the leaving couple.

Kaname looked back apologetically before yelling back, "Sousuke messed up again but don't tell! It'll all be taken care of! Sorry, guys!"

Knowing everything in those few words, Mizuki just shook her head, watching the odd couple run toward the street to call a taxi. "Well, let's hope Sousuke figures out a way to fix this one," she said lightly under her breath.

Kenta, Mizuki's boyfriend, looked down at her, a grin creeping onto his lips. "From what I've learned about Sousuke, I'm sure he has something up his sleeve."

Mizuki glanced up at him and the two of them smiled, wrapping an arm around each other.

"Let's hope so…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So there you have it, folks! The end of prom for Kaname and Sousuke!! whew! Again, I hope everyone enjoyed it and up next will be my last chapter for this story. The long awaited lemon. haha! I'm such a stinker, ain't I? Anyway, please let me know what you all thought about this chapter and I'll try and get the next one out soon, but I'm not making any promises. So until next time, Ciao! **_


End file.
